


Exhibition match, practicing together, and now dinner plans

by Pride_99



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Roger, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: I'm not as nice as you think, and I'm not gonna let you go.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Exhibition match, practicing together, and now dinner plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Satisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029750), where things happened at the Laver Cup before Rafa got married.
> 
> It's fictional, with no disrespect for the real people who appear in the text.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Roger Federer walked out of his lounge, thinking back about what had happened during the long and confusing two months he'd been through. He'd always planned things well, but now he wasn't so sure he did.

He looked for Rafa but the Spaniard was nowhere to be found. Roger got the feeling that he was in his own room, resting, and it would be a good chance.

Had his initial plan worked, two months of confusion would end right then the day he got to London. He would get back on track. The first day he was indeed perfectly fine, but the next day Rafa arrived, and nothing was right anymore.

He might be imagining it when Rafa gave him that look while they hugged briefly in front of their teams. That vulnerable, deep look, warm brown eyes gazing right into his, the secret smile lingering on his lips, Rafa fell into his arms just for some seconds, and he could never concentrate on practicing again.

He might be imagining it, especially when Rafa showed up on court at the same time he was practicing, shooting him a tiny smile that he could not fully distinguish and then left him alone again.

He remembered getting the same feeling the day he won in Basel, the whole week, actually. Rafa was in Mallorca getting married with his girl, but they were in touch. Rafa would text him, talking about their days, even more frequent than they normally would.

They were in touch, as if something would happen or change if they kept doing so.

Nothing changed, of course. Nothing would change. Rafa got married, and got too busy that night to reply his messages, and he went grumpy despite his unwillingness and took out on his young opponent at the final.

Nothing changed, as he knew it. But he just couldn't ignore the looks Rafa had been sending him, tender and even sad, but always with a small smile. They needed to talk, obviously, and he needed to make it happen soon.

For the first time a conversation got him stumped. He failed to know how he should even start it. How was your wedding? Are you happy? Roger shook his head with a wry laugh and wandered down the corridor to the other end, that would be too desperate and hopeless. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Rafa with some stupid questions.

Words started circling in his head, but he had the feeling that he wouldn't figure anything out until he saw the Spaniard.

He heard someone talking and laughing, Domi and Sascha, and Rafa, definitely Rafa, laughing hard and uncontrollably, making him immediately eager to find out what the conversation was.

He turned and stopped slowly and froze, because there Rafa was, with his back to him, laughing heatedly and leaning towards the man in front of him, whose face Roger would rather not had seen right then, or ever. Novak, obviously, with his hands up above his head, very much like a clown in Roger's eyes, was trying attentively to act funny and make Rafa laugh.

Neither of them noticed Roger's approaching. Rafa laughed again when Novak's hand landed on his back and stroked him in a very intimate way.

Roger didn't know what set him off exactly, the laugh Rafa let out or Novak's hand or the fact that he had just been actually visualizing a proper conversation.

“Oh, Roger, hey!” Greeted Novak who saw him just the right second.

Rafa turned in surprise, but Roger didn't let him, putting an arm over the Spaniard's shoulder to still his movements, hard, and pulled him closer. He smiled. “Guys. Hey, Raf.”

Rafa muttered a small word sounded very much like Rogelio and looked at him shyly. His laughter ceased to nowhere, faded into a sheepish smile on his lips.

That was the problem, right there. Rafa wouldn't talk, but he wouldn't stop acting like that either.

Turned out that wasn't the only problem, ironically.

“How's everything, Roger?” Asked Novak with a smile.

“Good. I was looking for you Rafa.” He didn't bother to look at Novak as he pitched Rafa's back where it had been touched by the Serbian. He was sure Rafa tensed. His eyes moved between their faces and lingered on Rafa's, his lips a thin line. “Didn't expect to find you here though.” As the words left his lips, he glanced meaningfully at Novak's door and stared at Rafa until the Spaniard squirmed awkwardly.

“Is there problem?” Asked Rafa.

“Of course not. Just surprised.”

The atmosphere must had been too tense as Novak gave a dry, embarrassed laugh, “Well, we were talking about Rafa's vacation. I was just about to ask if he wanted to have dinner together and now that we're all here, would you like to join as well?”

Roger looked up and gave him a polite smile, his hand not leaving Rafa's back. “No, thanks. I have other things arranged. You guys have a good evening.”

Rafa's eyes widened as Roger turned to leave, hastily grasping his hand, “Roger, wait, you want to talk to me about what?”

“I don't think I need to now.” Roger calmly drew away from him and stared intently at Rafa's panicked eyes for a moment. “Come on, Rafa, you know what I want to talk about. Plans, right? But I see you already have one.”

Rafa was annoyed and hurt. Roger could see that and it made his heart clench. The Spaniard said nothing when Roger took his hand away, breathing out a sigh as he shrugged, “Ok. Too bad you busy tonight. Next time we wait for you to join us, no?”

Roger found it difficult to contain his boiling anger, but he would never allow himself to lose it in front of other people in this situation. He managed a tight, polite smile with all his self-control as he turned to leave, didn't need to look back to know the expression on Novak's face.

“Uhhh… That was weird.” The Serbian said with an awkward laugh.

“Yep.” Rafa only answered with a grunt.

“Errr… Are you two all right? I smelled a little intensity. The look he gave you, his hands… You know.”

“We're good.” Rafa said, but shaking his head unconsciously. He suddenly lost all his interest and gave Novak an apologetic smile, “I think I go back now, see you.”

“See you tonight? At eight?” Said Novak hopefully.

“Listen… Nole, Um.” Rafa sighed and shook his head again. “I didn't know you were gonna ask me that. I have plans, no? With my team. Sorry.”

Novak frowned. “But didn't you just tell Roger that you're going with me?”

“It came out. It just did… I don't know. I'm sorry. I remember now I can't go.”

Novak watched him stroke his hair in frustration. “I can't believe - Alright. You didn't just use me to get him jealous, did you? Because it looked very much like that.” He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“No, of course no. Nothing like that! I see you another time Nole.”

-

Roger Federer came out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and settled his things on the couch. He sank into it, closed his eyes and threw his head back with a sigh. His head was in a whirl, failing to find a way to clear itself.

Well this time he surely wasn't imagining it when Rafa's laugh sounded outside his door, out of fucking nowhere. And he knew he would never be able to think clearly anymore. He cursed and stood up abruptly, flung open the door without even thinking for a single second.

Stefanos was showing something on his phone to Rafa, apparently, and it must be very funny to get Rafa laugh like that.

The two looked up with the heavy sound he made, and this time he recognized a sinful, sly smile in Rafa's eyes, heated enough to set him on fire, as the Spaniard blinked in absolute innocence at him and asked, “Roger?”

Stefanos paused and flickered his eyes between them, quickly turned off his phone. He looked a bit startled, so Roger knew the fire in his eyes must had looked a bit too obvious.

“Rafa, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure Um, wait, Stefanos, you were saying?”

“Nothing. Just my other video.” The younger man was already stepping back and waving his hand, “Have a nice talk.”

Roger didn't wait for Stefanos to walk further away to pull Rafa inside roughly and slam the door. He pushed Rafa against it then, pressing their chests and seized his chin forcefully. Rafa bit hard on his lip to swallow a moan, his eyes darkened. “What is this, Roger?”

“How about I ask you that, Rafa?” He hissed. His fingers tightened on Rafa's neck where he knew the Spaniard was extremely sensitive. “You enjoy this, don't you? Flirting with everybody is fun, isn't it?”

Rafa struggled but it wouldn't work. He glowered at Roger, but the blush on his face betrayed him long before he spoke. “I flirted with no one. You were rude to Stefanos, and Novak, you know that no?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Roger almost laughed. “Speaking of Novak, shouldn't you be having dinner with him now? What happened?”

“I canceled it.” Rafa tried very hard to look intimidating but failed miserably and looked cute. He bit his lip and managed a casual smile, “Maybe another time.” Roger looked at him in disbelief.

“Release me, Roger.”

“You're a bad actor. But you do enjoy this, don't you?” His mouth felt dry, so he flicked out his tongue and licked his lips slowly, but it was far from enough.

“Enjoy what?”

“Exhibition match, practicing together, and now dinner plans at his door?” He growled, pinning him harder. “And since when you've developed such interest in vlogs? Took you a hell of a work to get my attention, Raf?”

“You are impossible! Who said I was - ” Rafa's protesting yell turned into a groan as Roger leaned closer to speak in his ear.

“But does your wife know that you're like this, Raf?” He continued whispering heavily in Rafa's ear, which turned into a beautiful shade of red under his breathing, “Dose she know our little meeting at Laver Cup? And all those texts you sent me, does she know?”

“You no speak ill of her!” Rafa's fingers gripped tightly on Roger's back.

“I'm not. I'm simply asking if she knows.” With these words he gave Rafa's ear a gentle lick, just the right force to drive him wild. And then he let go of his grip all of a sudden, making the Spaniard stumbled, still glaring at him fiercely.

Their eyes locked for some seconds, Rafa's intense stare moving from Roger's mouth down to his hair-covered chest, to his abs where the towel barely covered and back to his deep, lust-filled eyes, and finally pursed his lips.

“She doesn't. No.”

“Hm.” Roger smirked and grabbed his chin and silenced him with a hard kiss. The first touch on Rafa's soft lips after two months waiting and craving set off a small electricity that went straight down his cock. Rafa let out a moan from his throat and melted into Roger's arms like a puddle of water, his nails sinking in Roger's bare back, his heart thumping loudly.

Roger broke the kiss harshly and yanked Rafa's collar, grasping his wrist to throw him on the couch and immediately pressed his chest against his back. Rafa gasped. Roger laughed grimly.

“I bet she doesn't know the sound you could make either.”

“Shut up Roger, fuck,” Rafa glared at him over his shoulder, his eyes red and watered, “Stop talking about her like that.”

Roger looked into his watery eyes, feeling as if he had been hit hard to the chest.

“Of course. She's your love. I'll have to stop acting like a joke before I actually become one.”

“Well you could've…” Rafa cut himself off abruptly. “No. No. Roger, I'm here now, por favor don't make it harder…”

“I could have done what? What the hell Rafa?” He asked in fuming disbelief. “I wasn't even invited to your wedding. I couldn't even get to steal one minute of yours to read my text. You say now I could've done what?”

Rafa said nothing, his lips trembling. Roger clasped his waist and held him firmly to his chest, his hips pushing Rafa with force, his lips ghosting over his ear to mutter. “What was that look? It is my fault then? You married her because you love her. Don't make it sound like anything else.”

“I love you too. Long time I couldn't remember. But it pains me.” Roger's eyes widened at the sudden confession, but Rafa looked down, looking at everywhere but Roger's eyes. “You screwed me there at Laver Cup. No, you screwed me long before that. I was done. Of course I couldn't invite you. I didn't know what to do, never, with you, Roger, I never knew.”

Roger had to shut his eyes as Rafa's murmur slowly cutting on his heart. He realized he'd pushed Rafa too hard and now he must face the truth that he could do nothing to.

Rafa looked at him then, with his big tearful eyes, and he took a long, deep breath to make sure he wouldn't choke when he spoke again. “I love you too, you dolt, calm down.”

Rafa's nails sank into the leather of his couch.

He encircled Rafa in his possessive arms, pinching his chin to turn his face and clash their lips hard. Rafa moaned desperately with a hand held on his lover's chin, parting his lips obediently to let Roger invade his mouth, and Roger sighed, against those soft lips, “I'm not as nice as you think, and I'm not gonna let you go.”

“Sí…”

“ - Especially when you prowled around making dinner plans with Novak, watching Stefanos' vlog and laughing like that in front of me.” Roger smiled and gave Rafa's nipple a punitive pinch. “That's absolutely unacceptable and not allowed to happen.”

The Spaniard moaned and blushed. “I made no plans with him. No practicing plan, no dinner… I just desperate, no, I want…” He looked into Roger's eyes with pleading eagerness. “No other place I'd rather be than here.”

Roger groaned, tearing his shirt and trousers open and threw them on the floor. Rafa was pressing back to him impatiently, his fingers worked themselves to pull the towel off.

“You're a very greedy baby, I see,” Roger's breath travelled down his spine to his waist, pressing a kiss on his ass and his legs started shaking. A thick, choked sound caught in his throat, his fingers digging deep into the couch, spreading his legs with a needy groan, letting him push in harder between them, pressing two fingers up behind his balls and kneading.

“Your tongue, Roger, need you…”

“Where do you need my tongue, hm?” Roger caressed his skin, teasing him with a grin.

“Inside me, my - my hole, por favor…”

The begging sent shivers down Roger's spine. This was his man, his territory, and with every move he made, his cock twitched and the desire to claim pulled at him. His lover kept licking his lips and those eyes spoke of all the dirty things he wished Roger to do. He stilled Rafa with a firm hand, keeping him in place easily, grabbing a handful of his asscheeks, spreading him open before leaning forward and plunging his tongue into the hole. He flattened his tongue, and licked repeatedly over Rafa's clenching hole, moving his tongue in a circular motion around the wrinkled skin.

Rafa whimpered, eyes screwing shut as Roger swirled his tongue around his furled hole, yet soon after two fingers corkscrewed inside him, roughly working him open as the wiggling tongue swirled around his rim. Another needy, broken whimper slipped from Rafa's mouth as his pucker twitched, and Roger grinned where his lips were pressed to Rafa's ass, tonguing him wetly. 

Rafa began to shake and moan out Roger's name with his skilled tongue brushing over his hole, and he went wild, grinding his ass back against the warmth of Roger's mouth, urging him to eat him out faster. But Roger gave his ass a slap as he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside his lover.

“May I?” Standing, he breathed out, and Rafa wasted no time to nod, and he spit into his hand, slicked himself up and shoved deep, burying himself inside his lover in one forceful thrust. It was the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, the rough friction, the wet heat clenching onto him and the loud moan that spilled from Rafa's lips as he was split open - it was perfection to him, satisfying his possessiveness. He breathed deeply and started to thrust into him with all the strength he could manage.

“You're so fucking tight, Raf…”

“R-Roger,” Rafa stuttered, shivering hard as the cool air trailed over his exposed flesh and the burning heat pounding inside him.

“Look at me, Rafael,” Roger hissed and pulled Rafa's earlobe with his teeth. “You tried to run away from me, but you couldn't, and it drove you crazy, right?”

“I… No…”

“Don't try that again.” Roger held him tighter, his palms strong and warm, “I love you.”

“Oh my god, Roger!” Rafa cried out, his hands sliding on the edge of the couch, scrabbling in an attempt to hold on as his lover fucked him hard and fast. His cock was throbbing and leaking between his legs, a fresh rush of blood rushing to the stiff length every time Roger snapped his hips. Roger pounded into him, his thick cock penetrating deep inside his lover, and Rafa whined louder when Roger suckled wetly and nipped at his thundering pulse, tugging him closer to his chest and holding him, keeping him trapped in his possessive embrace.

“Clench on me, baby. Wanna feel you. Squeeze tight, there we go…” Roger was already close as he reached to stroke Rafa's leaking cock roughly, only holding out to make this last as long as possible. Rafa threw his head back and begged desperately - he was so hard it hurt and he couldn’t last much longer.

“I gonna come, Roger, harder, por favor…”

Roger's hips bucked forward and his breath became ragged, catching in his throat as his thrusts turned into a violent, brutal pace. Rafa came with a loud cry, his body locking down tight as his cock spurted thick lines of white all over himself. Roger groaned as his climax slammed into him, Rafa's cry in his ear, his name on Rafa's lips, his come filled his lover.

When he fell, Roger's arms were there to catch him, holding him softly until their breath gradually returned to normal.

Roger looked at his sweaty lover and felt a wave of satisfaction and heartache. Rafa's gonna feel it for days.

“Hey there, you okay?”

“Sí.” Rafa purred, his voice groggy, still in a blissful daze. He turned and pushed Roger onto the couch and straddled him, pressing his red swollen lips to his. For a second Roger was caught by surprise, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Rafa's waist and deepened the kiss. Rafa pulled at Roger's lip and licked his tongue sweetly, and Roger could feel his come dripping out of his lover, wetting his lap and his couch. The sensation gripped his heart tight until he had to pull away a little to breathe.

Rafa scooted closer and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, a smile on his lips, unable to hide his joy.

“You stay here. I clean us up.” Roger declared.

“Not let me go?”

“Nope. Told you I was not as nice as you thought.”

But Rafa couldn't stay forever, obviously, and they both knew that.

Rafa needed to go, just not now, not yet.

“This is good enough for me, Roger.” He felt Rafa sigh on his lips, closing his eyes for only a moment. “I'm not as nice, you know, as you think either.”


End file.
